


In the Light we Play

by Sky_King



Category: Bleach
Genre: Flirty Ichigo, Future Angst, Kitsune, Kitsune!Ichigo, M/M, Slow Burn, Tags to be added, Urahara Kisuke POV, kitsunegeddon, vaguely follows kitsune lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_King/pseuds/Sky_King
Summary: Urahara Kisuke is just an old bookstore owner, minding his own business, when a very interesting individual decides to introduce him to a new world of possibilities. Quite literally.





	1. Chapter 1

Kisuke had always been sure there was a world beyond his reach. Of a world where creatures treaded and thrived under his very nose, invisible and unwatchable, like the shapes dancing in the fog as it disappears. He just had never been able to reach it. Curious as he may be, he had far more pressing matters at hand. Like publishing his books and tending to his bookstore.

 

Then the most beautiful boy he’ll ever meet appears in his life.

He’s all graceful, kind, timid and so, _so clever._

Maybe boy wasn’t the proper term. Because despite his youthful appearance, the man who played and tossed words with the grace of quicksilver had aged eyes. Eyes who had seen the world change and turn and they had helped it through it.

The man had been curiously poking his head around his store long enough that Kisuke remembered him even though he had never really approached his post.

“You come here often, don’t you? Are you looking for something in particular?”

The stranger had blinked his earth-colored eyes are him before mumbling. “Something that will keep my interest for many years.” And when he glanced around, he did not see the books but rather the people, with a quick dismissive look before focusing on him, “do you think you can help me?”

“Well, certainly.” Kisuke replied still in his shopkeeper persona, not quite ready to indulge this strange person. “May I interest you with Sherlock Holmes?”

The person sighed, in disappointment. “I suppose I could at least see what that is.”

“Perfect! Oh and how about a riddle book?”

The man’s face glowed for a second before the most exquisite smile graced his eyes.

“That’s much better.”

 

 

* * *

 

The strange young man buys all of the books Kisuke mentioned on their way to the Sherlock anthology much to his bemusement and then disappeared from the bookstore.

It was the obvious conclusion, seeing as he had finally gotten over his shyness or whatever reason it was that he hadn’t bought anything previously, but somehow, the store seemed much too dull without him in it.

Not in any weird sentimental way, rather the colors were duller, the air mustier, life more boring, somehow.

Kisuke had to wonder.

Had this kid been smoking something? Had Kisuke inhaled whatever exotic recreational drug was now fashionable?

If that was the case, everything should return to normal in a couple of hours.

…Is what he kept telling himself as the hours became days and still his life seemed muted.

And just as he was resigning himself to this weird perception, his bell chimes and in walked the very same outrageously-hair-colored man, whose earth-toned eyes were the most vivid thing Kisuke had seen in a very long time.

Kisuke drew in a startled breath as he locked eyes with the handsome man and he could almost taste the smell of new books and paper glue of his store.

In what felt like just a blink, the stranger was standing in front of him, the glass display being the only thing separating them both.

Kisuke couldn’t help it. He stumbled back a couple steps before he could catch himself.

“What belongs to you, but others use it more than you?” Are his opening words, earth-eyes glinting. He looked smug and the smile on his face was more wild than Kisuke was used to. But his good-shopkeeper’s instincts kicked in and he smiled back.

“My, I suppose you liked the riddles book?” He asked, which worked as well as throwing water at a wall. But at least it gave him time to think the riddle over and reply. “If you must know, the answer is your name.”

The stranger seemed to vibrate with emotion. “Quite right. Names are your most prized possession, yet something your people give out with astounding ease. “

Kisuke laughed, sounding way more nervous than he wanted. “Do you think so?”

The man cocked his head. “Would you give me yours?”

“What a roundabout way of asking.” Kisuke managed to say, regretting immediately never wearing his name tag. But he couldn’t keep the smile off his face. “My name is Urahara Kisuke. At your service.”

“Bold words for a first meeting.” The still-nameless stranger replied, as he raised a hand to his chin. He had long, beautifully manicured hands, Kisuke noted. They weren’t frail, however. They were big, elegant and strong and dusted in hair the same outrageous color as his head.

“May-may I know your name?” Kisuke felt in the need to ask, taking a moment to lick his dry lips.

“My name,” the beautiful man said, as he leaned on the counter. “Is Ichigo.”

Kisuke blinked, and there was nobody there.

Every single hair on his body prickled, as a shiver crawled down his spine.


	2. Chapter 2

“They do say once is an accident. Twice is a coincidence… Three times would a pattern make, I believe.” Kisuke said as way of greeting as the ethereal man from all those weeks ago, appeared again right in front of him. He tried not visibly squinting as the world exploded in color around him. The oranges grew stronger, the browns richer and the smell of earth assaulted his nostrils.

“What can I say,” Ichigo sighed, letting his long lashes flutter. “I got bored.”

Kisuke did his best to look away from those glistening lashes, as he fought thorough the knot in his throat. “Back for another book?”

Ichigo’s face soured, delicate wrinkles momentarily making act of presence. “I cannot parse another dead man. I’d very much prefer you. What do I have to do, for you to come with me?”

“I beg your pardon?”

 

 

* * *

 

Kisuke was staring bewildered at the cup of coffee he held in his hand. He wasn’t too sure how or what had possessed him into basically closing shop early and going out on a date of all things with this mysterious stranger.

Said man was looking down at his own coffee, lazily swirling its dark contents with a contemplative look. How long had they been in silence? Kisuke didn’t remember. Had he made things awkward? Oh, darn it.

“So,” The beautiful man began. He had an absent smile on his face, as he stared at his coffee. Kisuke was already feeling a bit overwhelmed, what with the rich, saturated smell of ground coffee, the way the sun reflected off the now-golden hair dusting the other’s hands and forearms. “Tell me more about yourself.”

Kisuke looked at his own cup sharply, trying to remind himself that he wasn’t some young smitten maiden or boy. He cleared his throat. “Well what would you want to know?”

“How long have you been here?”

“By here, do you mean in this town?” Kisuke waited for a mumble of assent before continuing. “I moved into town fifteen years ago. I came here without much resources so it took some time, but I opened my bookstore… I think five years ago?”

“Hmm,” Ichigo hummed, a smile playing on his lips. “You haven’t been here long, then. And have you liked it here?”

“Uh,” Kisuke had to blink several times to think of a coherent answer which only seemed to make his companion more amused. “I guess so? It has been rather tough settling here, to be completely honest.”

“Humans aren’t very keen on new things.” Ichigo said so softly it was like a croon. He paused as he stared at Kisuke and smiled as if pleased about something. “Not a problem you yourself seem to have.”

The shopkeeper couldn’t help but hunch slightly as if protecting himself from that unnerving golden-eyed gaze. “Well, people don’t like changes for the fact that the outcome is most often unknown.”

“Well knowing everything about everyone is just boring, wouldn’t you agree?” Ichigo grinned, staring straight at his soul. “And why is there a stranger in a stranger land?”

Despite himself, Kisuke frowned at his cup. “Might as well ask the same of you, orange-haired-man.”

“My words hurt you.” Ichigo said, cocking his head. The picture of curiosity. “Why?”

“I just don’t think you have any right to be calling me a stranger when-“

“But you are a stranger,” the man opposite of him interrupted, before Kisuke could do more than look up and glare, Ichigo smiled, sharp canines protruding from his unnaturally stretched lips. His eyes glowed golden and the pupil shrank until it was nothing more than a vertical slit.

Behind him, six flames danced like an eerie halo, floating above his head.

Kisuke was frozen on his seat, feeling like a mouse faced with a predator, as the words reverberated inside his skull.

“ _All you humans are strangers on our land.”_

 

 

 

* * *

 

He shouldn’t be alive.

He shouldn’t be alive _at all_.

Kisuke was still on the floor of his bedroom, back against his bed and staring off into nothing.

He didn’t remember ever getting home.

Kisuke breathed in, out. Why had he even taken the offer for a coffee date? With a virtual stranger?

Was he a demon?

Had he sold his soul to a demon?

But he hadn’t signed anything, he had just agreed to go out for a coffee. It should be okay… right?

Why had he even found him interesting? Why had a demon taken interest in a boring bookstore owner?

 His attitude? His aura? Was that a thing? Kisuke didn’t think he was of any interest. He had saved money to open his store and…

Well… he had been exiled from his home country.

But that couldn’t possibly be why. Certainly there was a lot of other people more interesting than an exiled, poor man.

Kisuke’s shivers died down. No matter. He would need to read up on whatever lore he could get his hands on, and find as many ways to protect himself as he could.

Nobody would find him vulnerable and defenseless.

Not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are turning out pretty short, huh.  
> Updates will be slow because this apparently will require much more lore research than initially supposed. Also because I'm not exactly sure of the pacing for this. Oh and yeah, Kisuke is still an exiled foreigner in this au. Lol
> 
> Don't forget to drop a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to drop a comment! What do you think so far? Interested?


End file.
